


Just Seeing Red

by Staraeberry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animalistic, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, something something what do u mean jade wouldnt do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staraeberry/pseuds/Staraeberry
Summary: Grimbark is a hell of a hound





	Just Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I just remembered i wrote up a few months ago, i finally finished + edited it to make it the first thing to post here, critique welcome :v

A soft growl echoed from Jade’s throat as she stared at her three best friends; tied up and terrified. She rested on the ground, crouched almost like a dog and only stared at them with glowing green eyes. Jade was restless and constantly shifted to paw at the ground. A large troll stood next to her, a towering over ten feet tall with hair that could eat the group of three whole. The Condesce. A loud laugh escaped her painted lips and she moved to gingerly pet Jade’s hair as if she were the troll’s pet. The affectionate movement quickly changed as she yanked on the hair, her claws digging into the girl's scalp. 

“ You go on and play wit’ ya chew toys, beach.” This line was followed by a harsh kick from the Condesce right to Jade's side and after a quick whine the girl paid no mind to it as she scrambled on all fours and ran to her tied up teammates. 

A panicked sob spilled from John’s lips as he desperately tried to get away from Jade who was sniffing harshly at his cheek. As tears fell from his eyes Jade was quick to lick them up and cause his glasses to go askew, and when he tried to move away she gave a harsh bark against his ear. Her body sparked for a moment and the bark caused John to only sob more. 

“ J-Jade Jade please, don’t hurt us, you know us, we know, p-please just fucking wake up!” John’s voice was a hoarse panic and it was only followed by another bark from Jade, and then the disgusting crunch of teeth jabbing into flesh. A loud scream burst out of John's mouth, as her canines dug into his arm and she shook him harshly. She managed to free his arm from the ropes and proceeded to tug on it as if she was playing tug-o-war with him; clawing and ripping harshly at his flesh while he continued to scream and sob out for help. Rose and Dave were both fully sobbing at this point, their eyes squeezed shut as they heard the ripping of flesh. 

His powers were kaput, but between the sobbing and the pain shooting through his nerves he barely managed to breath-ify his arm; Only he managed to do it in the wrong spot. The air of space now between his forearm and his shoulder caused Jade to tumble back with the rest of his arm in her mouth. He didn't realize the error of his choice until his powers gave up and suddenly the halting feeling of having his arm being stretched far past its limit and then the ripping sound of flesh and blood spraying in the empty space between him and Jade who now ripped and ate the flesh off his arm. 

He screamed and sobbed, legs kicking against the ground and his bindings as his brain struggled to process the now missing nerves and the exposed veins pumping with blood. Tears and snot ran down his face as he leaned his head back to look back at nothing, bumping his head against the side of Rose’s as she tried desperately to block everything out. It hurt so much, he couldn’t think, his heart raced and his lungs felt like they were on fire. The crunch of his own bones under Jade’s teeth felt like stab wounds all on their own, though when the crunching stopped is when his blood ran cold. He slowly rolled his head away from Rose’s kinky hair and let out another cry of horror as he found Jade back in his face. He didn’t get a second to think of something to do before she reached a hand up and placed it gently on his forehead and then slammed his head down against the hard concrete of the ground. The crack of his skull nearly echoed in the empty space. 

As hard as he tried he couldn’t ignore the blood pouring out of his head, soaking his hair and the ground around him. He couldn’t ignore the beast above him, who kept a strong grip on his head before her nails slowly dug into his skin and down his face. She slipped her fingers under his glasses and paused before ripping through his eyelids and digging right into his eyes. He barely had the strength to scream out, only sobbing and trying to reach out to his friends.

“R...Rose, Dave, Hhelp me-auGHHG”

His voice cut short when those hands moved from his eye sockets, now bowls for the soup that his eyes became, and to his chest. Nails dug and dug, pulling up skin layer after layer after muscle and finally to the ribs. At this point John was barely holding onto life, his nerves shot and his body low on blood. The final nail in the coffin for John was when Jade cracked off his ribs to reach his lungs, which she happily tore from his body and began to chew down. They were spongey, and without his lungs John finally suffocated and with a final garble of blood from his lips he dies. Jade continued to slowly chew and swallow, only to vomit half of it back up into his emptied chest as if her body knew this was fucked. 

She crouched over her brother’s body for a second, recovering from retching before seamlessly crawling over him and pressing her cheek to Rose’s. Rose’s breath hitched into a hiccup and she stared wide-eyed at the other. “Jade, Jade listen to me. It’s me, Rose! Come on, just snap out of it please-” 

Rose didn’t get to finish her sentence as Jade shoved a bloodied hand into her mouth, digging her nails into her tongue. The girl gagged and sobbed against the hand, until screaming out when Jade finally ripped her nails right through it and tore it out. As the space player simply played with the tongue, Rose coughed up blood and painfully vomited over herself. The beast got bored with the tongue and threw it to Dave, where it landed on his lap and he scrambled away from it with labored breath. 

At least Jade waited until Rose was done vomiting before grabbing hold of her hair and using it as a handle to slam her skull against the ground, over and over. She died much faster than John, blood pouring from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Before she passed her and Dave locked eyes, and he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the dull purple even when Jade started to tear up her scalp and skull to get to her brain. It pulsated with the final living nerves, and was swollen with damage. This didn’t seem to matter to Jade as she picked off pieces of brain matter and ate it up until there was nothing but the stem. That was all she ate of Rose, leaving only one left. 

Dave during all of this still didn’t lose eye contact with the corpse of her sister, but when the body was shoved to the side he snapped out of it and instead locked eyes with his friend and past crush. He opened his mouth but it felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He couldn't bring himself to speak, he was in shock. Even if he knew she couldn’t hear him, he silently begged her to at least be quick about it. She made no promises, none that she could keep even if she wanted. She started by yanking his shades from his face, crushing them in her grip and throwing them to the side where they landed unceremoniously on the cooled body of John. She tapped her nails on his nose and gave a bloody snarl before digging into his cheek and ripping off a slice of meat. 

The boy yelled out in pain, blood seeping from the exposed veins as she sucked on the slice and gulped down the blood. During this she shoved him down onto his back and straddled him, hovering over him with twitching eyes and sharp fangs. Then she dug. She dug and dug, ripping through his abdomen, through his organs and to his spine. At this point the ropes were long gone and Dave was vomiting up blood, but he still had some kick to give. Not literally a kick though. He shakily reached his hands up to grab at Jade’s hair, sobbing as he tugged and yanked to get her off. He may as well have just brushed it, since she only reacted when his hands moved in front of her view and she barked.

She grabbed hold of one of them and slowly, painfully bent his fingers back until they all snapped. He screamed out, blood spattering over his face as he did so. He died quickly due to blood loss and Jade padded away from his body, sitting flatly in the middle of the massacre, blood soaking into her skirt and leggings. Condesce long left and with her far enough, the control eventually faded and Jade found herself where she wasn’t supposed to be. The grimbark had faded and instantly she was sobbing out in horror as her mind flashed her images of what she had done. She tugged and ripped at her dreads, begging to wake up. She couldn’t and finally she stared down at her hands, dried blood sticking under her nails and she sniffed. 

With a cry she ripped her nails into her stomach, it stung and her brain automatically told her to stop but she kept going until she ripped through the layer of fat and pulled open her stomach, organs spilled out in front of her. She fell on top of them, heaving and crying out until her eyes finally went dull. 

  
  



End file.
